


My Project and My Lover

by KingPiece



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPiece/pseuds/KingPiece
Summary: Yasuo age forty-five is suffering from a unknown disease that even the best scientists and doctors in Piltover can't cure. Yasuo has only on request before his last breath, to see a his beautiful lover one more time. The only problem is, he doesn't know where she is. Will Yasuo find his love before his final breaths?
Relationships: Riven/Yasuo (League of Legends)





	1. Chapter 1

_Piltover, some year in the future._

"Where the fuck are you!" screamed Yasuo. Yasuo, around the age of forty-five, was looking for something or someone in the rundown apartments of Piltover. As he was searching for whatever or whomever, he stumbled upon a mirror. He picked up the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was all white, and he seemed to grow it out as usual, into a large pony tail. He was wearing his suit, which was made by Piltover scientists, to make his life last longer than usual. Yasuo was suffering from a rare disease that the even the best of Piltover scientists couldn't cure. No one understood where he got it from, but he wasn't going to die before seeing the only person that gave his life a purpose; a beautiful woman named Riven. Yasuo turned the mirror around, and a piece of ripped up paper fell to the ground. He picked up the small piece of paper, and turned it around.

" _I love you Yasuo…"_ The note read. The paper faded to a deep blue, after being mixed with tears that trickled from Yasuo's eyes and the fine blue ink on the note.

"I just want to see you again…" Yasuo whispered to himself. Yasuo threw the mirror on the ground, shattering his only clue of Riven's whereabouts. Yasuo scoured around the old apartment looking for any leads and exited after finding nothing of importance. "I guess there is only place left to look," said Yasuo. He kicked his boots together twice and began to float in the air. His boots transformed into hover boots with flames erupting from their soles. Yasuo pushed forward, soaring threw the air and dodging all of the flying cars in his way. He gazed at all of the shops, until he stumbled into his favorite garage. The same garage that taught him about his favorite technologies. He landed in front of the garage and knocked on the front door. There was no response, so he knocked again.

"Hold on fuck head!" a voice yelled from the inside. Yasuo tapped his foot impatiently, until the door opened. "Oh shit, Yasuo?" the pink hair woman said in shock. Yasuo smiled and gave the woman a hug.

"Hey Vi, how are you?" he asked. Vi rubbed her hair, and smiled.

"I am doing great Yasuo! You want to check out my awesome invention I made?" she asked. Yasuo smiled at Vi, and nodded yes. Vi led the way, and even though he was a one-woman man, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at Vi's backside. Boy oh boy, has the years been great to Vi. She was still the same old foul mouthed enforcer, but she never stopped looking good.

"I see the years didn't get to you Vi." Yasuo spoke, making the Enforcer blush.

"Well, I still gotta look good for my cupcake." Vi explained.

"How is Caitlyn?" Yasuo asked, rubbing his chin. Vi lead Yasuo to the old garage, where oil stain covered the silver walls, and parts were scattered everywhere. Yasuo always thought someone could accidently commit suicide by tripping on all of the junk Vi stored.

"She got promoted at work so now she has to leave Piltover every now and then. I will be leaving with her soon, once our jackass boss promotes me." Vi explained. Yasuo found a chair he could rest on, until Vi showed him the invention she made. "Alright Yasuo, what do you think?" she said, with a big grin on her face. Vi pulled a brown carp to reveal a new motorcycle. The motorcycle was the same colors as his suit, orange and black. "For you man, go find her." Vi said with a smile. Yasuo raised an eyebrow at the Enforcer.

"Go find her?" he asked. Vi smiled and threw Yasuo a note that was folded up.

"Riven was here a few days ago. She gave me this note." Vi explained. Yasuo opened the note carefully, with his stomach folding up from nervousness. After the brief pause, he finally opened the note which read:

 _"_ _Hello my love. I know you're looking for me, so I decided that I am ready to see you. Meet me at the Piltover rundown train station; I will be waiting for you."_

Yasuo eyes widened at the note. It's been so long since he seen his lover, that he could barely breath. Yasuo stood up and gave Vi a tight hug. "Thank you Vi for being a friend." Vi put her thumb in the air and smiled. "So this bike is mine?" Yasuo asked, still in shock from reading the letter. Vi put a finger to her lips.

"Hell yeah it's yours! I owe you remember?" Vi said. Yasuo looked up to the ceiling, then at Vi, trying to remember why she owed him. "Don't worry about it man, take the bike and see Riven, it's been how long? Three years since you saw that woman?" Vi asked.

" _It's been that damn long?"_ Yasuo thought to himself. "Yeah, it's been a while since I saw those crimson eyes." Yasuo looked at the bike and felt the rubber seat. "Vi, I don't know how to use a motorcycle." Yasuo said. Vi walked to the bike and threw Yasuo the keys.

"Eh, you can learn! Now get out so I can get ready for my lover, she is coming home." Yasuo smiled and waved goodbye. He rolled the motorcycle out on the street, and put the keys in the ignition, and turned the dim lighted motorcycle on. The bike roared with life, as the orange lights lit up in Yasuo's face. Yasuo smiled and jumped on the bike. The bike wheels turned sideways and made the bike flew up into the air. "Best present ever! Yah hoo!" Yasuo yelled. " _I'm coming Riven."_ Yasuo thought to himself. After few minutes of dodging traffic our beloved samurai made it to the rundown train station. Yasuo landed his new bike, and took off his helmet. Taking a deep breath he walked slowly between the rusted steel doors. "Riven?" he yelled. Yasuo looked around the train station, looking around the shattered support beams and old cracked floors to find Riven.

"Hey." A voice said behind him. Yasuo froze in place, trying not to look back. Footsteps were getting close to his backside, and then arms hugged his waist. "You can't hear me?" the voice said again. Yasuo, finally, moving his hands, but another pair of hands covered his. Yasuo looked down, and noticed these hands had wet spots on them. "My love, are you crying?" The woman asked. Yasuo closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Riven, I fucking missed you." was all Yasuo could say before Riven hugged his chest tightly.

"I know Yasuo, I know." Yasuo gently pulled Riven's arms from around his chest, and turned around to take a long look at his Riven. Riven was wearing the same carbon suit as him, but her was modified for her body type. Riven's left eye was replaced with a yellow looking eye, but Yasuo didn't care. "I love you Yasuo." Riven whispered, before collapsing into his arms.

"Riven?!" Yasuo yelled. Yasuo picked up Riven and carried her to his bike.

"Wait… Yasuo, take me too my home, I have something for you…" Riven whispered before closing her eyes. Yasuo laid Riven on his bike seat and rubbed her face gently.

"Riven, please wake up! Tell me where to go!" Yasuo yelled, hot tears coming from his eyes. Riven waved her hand, and orange numbers appeared in a hologram on her hand. Yasuo nodded his head, and put Riven on his back, and turned his bike on. "Hold on tight Riven!" Yasuo yelled. Riven barely opened her eyes, and grabbed onto Yasuo's waist. Yasuo smiled, and put his bike to the limit, making it go as fast as possible. "Riven we are here!" Yasuo yelled. Yasuo landed the bike outside of Riven's old apartment, and picked her up. "Is there something in here that can help you?" Yasuo asked, before taking a knee to catch his breath.

"Nothing can save me, but I can save you my love. Lay me by the wall, and look in my closet for a sealed case." Yasuo picked Riven up and laid her on the wall. Yasuo carefully opened the closed door, and found a silver case with numbers on it. Riven coughed before speaking again. "The code is 27019" she said. Yasuo punched the numbers in and the case popped open. "Inside is a red serum that can cure the disease you have." Riven smiled before closing her eyes.

"Riven wake up! I know there is something that can help you! I really want to know why you were gone so damn long!" Yasuo yelled. Riven laughed weakly, and then opened her eyes.

"I fucking love you that's why and that's all you need to know. Goodbye my love." Riven closed her eyes one final time leaving Yasuo alone with the cure to his unknown disease.


	2. Chapter 2

Yasuo put away the cure, and quickly lifted Riven from the ground. "Stay with me Riven!" Yasuo yelled. Yasuo ran to his motorcycle, and placed Riven gently on the seat. Yasuo rubbed his lovers face, and to his surprise she had a weak smile on her face. Yasuo felt her chest, only detecting a faint heartbeat. " _There is still a chance! I need to take her to Shen!"_ Yasuo thought. Yasuo started up his bike and was off. A few minutes later he landed his bike in front of a nearby hospital. "Shen and Akali have to be here." Yasuo said. Yasuo clicked his boots and flew around the hospital trying to find Shen's office. Little did Yasuo know, Riven opened her eyes and watched her lover dart around the building to save her life.

" _Such a damn fool, and yet I love you so much."_ Riven thought before closing her eyes.

"Finally!" Yasuo yelled. Yasuo found Shen's office, and tapped on the window. "Shen! Open up!" he yelled. Shen dropped his pen, and turned around. The ninja quickly opened the glass window and Yasuo flew inside. Shen closed the window behind him and observed the crimson eyed beauty.

"Place her on the operating table now!" Shen ordered. Yasuo nodded and placed Riven on the white metal table.

"Shen is something wrong?" yelled a familiar voice behind Yasuo. Yasuo turned around and it was Akali, holding a notepad in her hand. "Yasuo?" she said.

"We can catch up later, right now Riven is suffering!" Yasuo yelled. Akail nodded and pushed Yasuo out of the way.

"Yasuo! Don't worry, we will do our best!" Shen yelled, giving Yasuo hope. Yasuo smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Such a fool." Riven whispered. "He just won't give me up?" Riven asked. Akali smiled at Riven and gently rubbed her face.

"He is an idiot haha, but he is trying his best to keep you alive. Yasuo missed you Riven, actually we all did." Riven smiled and closed her eyes again. Outside of Shen's office, Yasuo was rubbing his knees anxiously hoping Riven was still alive. Suddenly Yasuo felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he felt to one knee. " _Fuck, I forgot about myself…"_ Yasuo thought. Yasuo got up and walked to the nearest bathroom to take the cure. He reached into his pocket and took out the red liquid. "Thank you." Yasuo said before drinking the cure. Yasuo gulped the whole thing into his mouth, and started to lose his vision. The world around him started to fade and soon he lost balance. Yasuo hit his head on the bathroom stall door and was knocked out cold.

Three Hours Later

Yasuo awoke in the same bathroom. "Where am I?" he asked out loud. "Shit." Yasuo spat while getting up. Yasuo walked slowly to the exit of the bathroom.

"Yasuo, are you drinking again?" asked Akali. Yasuo rubbed his forehead and smiled.

"I might be… but never mind, how is Riven?" he asked. Akali pats Yasuo on his shoulder and smiled.

"Riven ….uh, you need to see her." Akali said nervously, blushing a little. Yasuo raised an eyebrow at the ninja, but ran straight to Shen's office. Yasuo opened the door slowly, and Shen was standing above Riven, writing on his clipboard. "Shen...is she okay?" Yasuo asked, almost on the brink of crying again. Shen sighed.

"Yasuo she needs special help…" Shen said. Shen walked closer to Yasuo and whispered in his ear. "Her condition is very severe. The only person who can save her life is you Yasuo. We've done all we can, I'm sorry. It's all up to you now." Shen said. Yasuo turned around and put his hand onto Shen's shoulder.

"What do I have to do Shen?" asked Yasuo. Shen sighed again.

"Yasuo, You will find out soon enough, please speak to her." Shen answered. Shen closed the door behind him, leaving Yasuo with his lover. Yasuo pulled up a chair and sat down next to Riven.

"Please tell me Riven, please tell me what the hell do I have to do!" Yasuo asked. Riven slowly raised her arm and place her hand onto Yasuo's. Riven opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"Take me away with you." Riven whispered. "Take me far away." She said. Yasuo slowly picked up Riven, and opened the window.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Yasuo.

"Our home." Riven answered. _"Our home?"_ Yasuo thought to himself. Yasuo carefully put Riven in his arms and flew out of Shen's office. A few minutes later, the lovers were back where Yasuo began his search, Riven's apartment. "This is your home Riven." Yasuo said. Riven smiled and touched Yasuo's face.

"This is our home idiot, it always has been." Yasuo smiled and walked Riven upstairs. He kicked the door open, and closed it behind him. Yasuo sat down on the bed and looked around the apartment. The apartment was very clean, despite it being in the timeworn part of Piltover.

"Riven? Are you awake?" asked Yasuo. Yasuo gently rubbed Riven's hair out of the way so he could see her eyes. Riven opened her eyes slowly, and cupped Yasuo's face.

"Shut up and kiss me." Riven demanded. Yasuo closed his eyes and let his instincts take over. Yasuo kissed Riven softly on her lips, then felt on her whole body. " _I wanted you for so damn long."_ He thought to himself. Riven broke the kiss and pushed Yasuo onto the bed. Riven leaned onto Yasuo's body and kissed his neck softly.

"Do you like that?" Riven whispered to her lover. Yasuo nodded as she kissed his neck with even more intensity. Yasuo shivered underneath her. "Let's take this off." Riven said. Riven reached to the back of Yasuo's neck and pushed a button. Yasuo's suit spilt in half, revealing his body. Riven licked her lips and traced Yasuo's body with one of her fingers. Riven bit her lip and thought " _Three years and you still look so good."_ Riven bit Yasuo's neck again, making him moan under his breath. Slowly, Riven pulled off Yasuo's helmet which untied his hair. "Awe, your hair is in the way." Riven said, giggling. Yasuo smiled and put his fingers on his lovers lips.

"I love you Riven, please don't leave me." Yasuo whispered. Riven smiled and kissed Yasuo's lips softly. The lovers stared into each other's eyes deeply for what seemed like hours until Riven finally spoke. "I promise Yasuo." she said. Yasuo rubbed Riven's back and kissed her neck.

"Riven, you still never told me what do I have to do?" asked Yasuo. Riven smiled and snuggled onto Yasuo's neck.

"Love me idiot." Riven answered.

5 Hours Later

Yasuo awoke in the middle of the night, noticing he needed to pee. Yasuo slowly pushed Riven to the side of the bed, and crept to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he slowly walked back to his lover, making sure not make a lot of noise. When he reached their room, Riven was sitting on up on the bed looking out the window. "Where did you go?" she asked. Yasuo rubbed his hair, still untied from early today.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Yasuo answered. Riven smiled and pulled the covers off of her, revealing her hour glass shaped body. Riven was completely naked and Yasuo just stood there almost drooling. Riven put her finger in the air and waved for Yasuo to come to the bed. Yasuo gulped his spit that was about to fall out of his mouth, and walked to the bed.

"Love me." is all Riven could say before her mouth was hungrily kissed by Yasuo. Yasuo pushed Riven gently onto their bed and made a trail of kisses on her body. "Yasuo…" Riven rubbed Yasuo's head, as he was getting closer to her womanhood. "Please be gentle…" Riven whispered. Yasuo smiled and slowly licked his lovers snatch. He used his tongue to swirl around her clit, making Riven shiver. Yasuo stuck his tongue inside of Riven, making her grab the bed sheets and elicit even more sounds of pleasure and desire. Carefully he slid his fingers in and out of her snatch while flicking his tongue against her clit. Yasuo closed his eyes and licked as fast as he could, enjoying the sweet taste of his lover he missed so damn much. Yasuo felt Riven's hands grab the back of his head, urging him to lick her sweet juices even more. Riven squirted as she reached the point of no return. Yasuo's mouth overflowed with his lovers tasty juices, but he swallowed it all with one gulp. Yasuo slipped his boxers off, and pulled the covers over him and Riven. Yasuo bit Riven's earlobe tenderly, then kissed her neck. "Shit…" Riven moaned. Yasuo smiled, and finally slid his manhood inside of Riven. He entered her slowly, looking at her face to make sure she wasn't feeling any pain. "Ah, fuck me my love!" she yelled. Riven grabbed onto Yasuo's back, and kissed his neck.

"tsh.." Yasuo moaned. Sweat started to pour, and the bed started to shake wildly as the two lovers grinded onto one another. "I'm cumming!" Riven yelled. Riven's nails wedged inside of Yasuo's back, making blood come out, but Yasuo didn't care. They moaned in unison, both exploding in ecstasy at the same time. Riven felt full as Yasuo erupted into her snatch filling her with his seed. Yasuo rolled off of Riven, and Riven snuggled beside him. Soon both lovers fell victim to sleep, while snuggling into each other's arms, never to be separated again.


End file.
